TheStalePotato
TheStalePotato was the co-leader of Niberia. TheStalePotato was a very aggressive player, Even attempting to stupidly take over the whole server! ... Which he failed at. History The Beginnings He joined at an unknown date (estimated to be the 1/11/20) and he joined as a leader of a nomad nation, Niberia, along with CerealLocket690, they created the War of Piura and attacked multiple nations, however, at the Battle of Venezuela, both of them died and failed to attack Venezuela, thus ending the war. He was known to be more chill and less aggressive than Cereal, until... Discovery On the 20th of January, Vexillogic020727, leader of Canton, reported that she lost all of her stuff in her warehouse, by either a creeper or TNT explosion. At one point it was suspected that it might be TheStalePotato and Niberia involved in the incident, but no concrete evidence. On the 24th of January, Oogway Chan asked a tp to PilotSpark96165, leader of Southeast Asia, as it would create faster travel of his to New Zealand. Shortly after both came in-game, TheStalePotato started spamming tpa to PilotSpark96165. Accidentally, he accepted him instead of Oogway Chan. After about 5 tries, Oogway Chan finally teleported to PilotSpark96165, but unfortunately, it was deemed too late, and TheStalePotato started looting some stuff. He also attempted to loot kill PilotSpark96165, but failed. Later that day, PilotSpark96165 came back, only to find out that all his precious stuff were lost. Because of this incident, CerealLocket690 banned TheStalePotato briefly in the game. On the 27th of January, a Niberian base was investigated, and destroyed by EAP, and their main base was discovered at the Newfoundland, the nations prepared for war against both Niberia and Newfoundland, however, Newfoundland declined to help Niberia, as such, TheStalePotato fought on the Battle of Piura 2: Electric Boogaloo, he failed to attack the city and died many times. Aggression After these events, he completely turned to being evil, being as aggressive, racist, and threatening as he could, one day later... He fought on The Udaipur Siege to try to bombard the city, he succeeded at one part, with his fellow lieutenant, BBJoe, however, he couldn't find any loot in the city, and allies of India came to kill him, after this, the raid failed and BBJoe left the server and TheStalePotato left humiliated and kicked from Niberia, thus disbanding Niberia. The Killing On the 29th of January, he did one last fight, to try to redeem himself, however, he got on the wrong time, as TracyRaymond (EarthMCBE Technician or Planner) was online, and tp'ed to TheStalePotato to kill him, along with Metsplash, 8finity, and Redpro, after this, he travelled to NYC, trying to destroy it, failing miserably, and going back to his illegal mining base in South Africa, however, he was spawn trapped, he couldn't get out, and was double humiliated, after this, he disappeared and he was banned the next day. The End... TheStalePotato was banned on January, 30 / 2020 for Hacking (Teleporting around the map).